Revealed
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Based off Spoilers/Spumors. What happens when a secret that Olivia and Kate have kept for almost twenty two years is unearthed? Spixie
1. Chapter 1

**Discovery**

Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones sat curled up on the couch together watching one of Maxie's favorite movies. Although Spinelli was all better,Maxie was still staying at the penthouse and neither Jason nor Spinelli stopped her. They were just getting to the good part of the movie when there was a sudden knock on the door. Maxie groaned in disgust and pushed pause on the remote so they wouldn't miss their movie.

Spinelli got up from the couch and walked over to the door to answer it. He was surprised to find Carly standing there,holding her son,Morgan's hand. "Valkyrie. What brings your prescence to the penthouse?" He asked,letting her in and watching as Morgan climbed onto the couch,next to Maxie. Spinelli smiled softly at the sight.

Carly turned to look at him slowly. "I need you to look something up for me." She told him,seriously.

"What is it that the Jackal can help you with?" He asked as he went over to sit on the couch with his laptop,his fingers were poised over the keys,waiting for instructions.

Carly looked at him strangly then said,"I need you to find out about Kate and Sonny's son."

Maxie stopped talking to Morgan and looked at Carly in shock,Spinelli was doing the same thing. "Son?" She asked,disbelievingly,how could one man have so many kids with so many different women? She wondered. And how could Kate give up a child? Was he something else she gave up to get ahead in the fashion world? "How do you know Kate has a son? I mean,you and Kate aren't friends and Sonny obviously doesn't know soo..." Maxie said,looking at Carly questioningly.

"I was at the hospital so Morgan could get flu shots for this year,when I passed Kate's room. I heard her and Olivia talking about a son that Kate gave up. Olivia was promising not to tell Sonny about him." Carly told them,crossing her arms and falling back into the desk chair,watching Spinelli closely. There was something suspiciously familiar about him. He reminded her of someone.

Spinelli typed on his computer under Carly's look of scrutiny. "Did The Fiery One happen to mention anything else besides the child in question being a son?" He asked curiously.

Carly looked down. "She said how he was born almost twenty two years ago." She said,tilting her head.

Spinelli nodded and continued to work.

Morgan still sat perfectly still,between Maxie and Spinelli. The little boy was now sipping orange soda through a crazy straw.

They all sat in silence except for the clicking of the keyboard and the television. All of a sudden the clicking stopped and Spinelli had taken a deep intake of breath. He was staring at the computer screen in disbelief. It couldn't be.

"Are you okay?" Maxie asked ,looking at him worriedly.

Spinelli caught hold of his emotions quickly,not wanting to startle Morgan. "The Jackal found Mr.Sir's son. The Glacial One isn't his mother though,Olivia is."

Carly found it strange that Spinelli had called Olivia by her name but she shook it off quickly. "Well? What does it say? Who is Sonny's son?" She questioned,walking over to the couch.

Spinelli could feel tears burning in the corners of his eyes and swallowed hard. "His son...is..._me!"_ His voice was cracking as he said it.

He heard Carly and Maxie gasp in shock and even Morgan was looking around with wide eyes. None of them had expected **THIS!**"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Revealed**

**Chapter Two:Shock and Confrontations.**

"Oh my god..." Maxie said under her breath,her left hand fluttering up to cover her mouth. Her blue eyes were wide in shock.

Carly had to hold onto the couch to keep from fainting from the shock of it all. All this time,Sonny's son had been living under her best friend's roof for more than two years and yet no one had known,nor had they come close to figuring it out. Carly muffled a sob wth her hand and then looked at Morgan and Spinelli both. How was it that she hadn't seen it before? Her son and Spinelli had similar facial features. And he looked a little bit like both Kate and Olivia.

Spinelli sat completly still,staring at the computer screen,lips trembling slightly. As big of a shock as it was for Carly and Maxie,they knew that it came as an even bigger shock for him. All he had planned on doing was doing what Carly had asked,and yet he'd ended up getting the shock of his life. He was the secret his mother and his aunt had kept. He didn't know what to do or say. He would love to have Sonny know that he was his son and to tell Olivia that he was the little boy she'd given up but he was afraid. He and Sonny didn't exactly have the best track record for getting along,although Sonny had apologized the night of the wedding for everything he'd done or said to Spinelli. There was another part of him that was upset at how easily,it seemed Olivia could give him up and how easy it had been for Olivia and Kate to keep him secret,although he figured there must be good reason for it.

Morgan was watching the adults curiously with wide eyes. Why did everyone look so upset. "Mommy?" he said as he tugged on the tail of her shirt.

Carly turned to face her son,giving him a small smile. Her son had another older brother! She picked him up from the couch and kissed his cheek. "What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Why do you all look so sad?" He asked in a small voice,looking up into his mother's eyes.

"It's nothing,baby. Just grown-up stuff. Nothing you have to worry about." She said,kissing her son's forehead and putting him down. She needed to go and speak to Olivia about this. Picking up her purse,she looked at Spinelli and Maxie. "Um,can you two watch Morgan for me for about an hour? I need to do something." She asked.

"We'd be happy to watch him for you Valkyrie." Spinelli said quickly,he wanted to get to know his little brother.

Maxie watched as Carly hugged Spinelli gratefully,kissed her son goodbye,and walked out the door. "She is up to something." Maxie mumbled under her breath,turning back around. Spinelli and Morgan were sitting on the couch together with Spinelli's laptop on their laps. Spinelli and Morgan were both smiling and talking. And Maxie smiled at the heartwarming site. She fell into the chair across from the couch,content to watch the two brothers.

Carly walked into the MetroCourt quickly. She was a woman on a mission. She was going to tell Olivia what she knew if it was the last thing she did. She knew that Spinelli wouldn't tell Sonny or Olivia himself,but she was certainly going to. Getting into the elevator,she headed up to Olivia's hotel room and stopped just outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revealed**

**Chapter Three:Explanation**

The door swung open and Olivia stood there staring back at Carly. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a green sweatshirt and her dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Carly? What are you doing here?" She asked as she let the blond into the room.

Carly didn't even wait for Olivia to turn back around. "I know your secret." She said.

Olivia looked at Carly in confusion. "Could you elaborate please? What secret?" She asked,brusing past Carly and going to sit in the chair,in the sitting area of the hotel room. She took a sip of her Coke and glanced up at the women infront of her,nodding torwards the other chair. As soon as Carly sat down,Olivia got up to get her a drink.

"Olivia,I know you have a son." Carly told her softly,turning slightly in the chair to watch her.

Olivia froze in fear. "What did you say?" She asked,there was an edge in her voice. How could Carly know about her little boy?

"I overheard you talking to Kate so I went to this guy I know,Damian Spinelli and asked him to find out more for me." Carly replied. "Olivia...why did you give him up? Why did you give up your little boy?"

Olivia's hand shook and a sob escaped her lips. Her whole body was wracking with sobs. "I did it to protect him. I didn't want him to be used against Sonny!" She cried.

Carly stood up. "But you could have kept him. No one had to ever know that Sonny was his father." She said,her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

"And how would I take care of him? I was just a teenager,a kid myself when he was born." She said angrily,slamming the glass of water down hard.

Carly flinched.

"Do you think,that I don't think about him every day? That I don't wonder what it would be like if I hadn't given up? If I made the selfish decision?" Olivia rambled,a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice. "But I didn't make the selfish choice,I chose what i believed was best for my baby. I wanted him to grow up in a normal household with a mother and a father who loved,maybe a dog or a cat. I knew that I couldn't give him that so even though it hurt like hell. Even though it felt like a knife was twisting my heart,I did what I had to." She said softly,turning her head just slightly to look at Carly with tear filled eyes.

Carly's gaze drifted down to the floor. She had to tell Olivia that her son was in Port Charles and had been for more than two years. "I know who your son is. He has been in Port Charles for a couple of years now. He lives with my best friend." She said truthfully.

The two women's eyes met. Olivia was looking at Carly with a mixture of emotions. Happiness,sadness,worry,guilt all shone in her eyes. "What's his name?" She asked tearfully.

Carly smiled through her own tears. Damian. His name is Damian Spinelli."


	4. Chapter 4

**Revealed**

**Chapter Four:Reunited**

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews.**

Spinelli,Maxie,and Morgan sat on the floor,coloring when there was a sudden knock on the door. Not wanting Spinelli to have to get up and answer it,she stood up and ran to the door and swung it open. Her mouth fell open when she saw Olivia standing there,beside Carly. "You told her?" Maxie whispered to Carly,still not wanting to disturb Spinelli or Morgan,who were still immersed in their coloring.

Olivia wasn't paying attention to the two blonds,instead she was looking past them,right at her son. Tears burned her dark eyes. She hadn't seen him in years...

Spinelli finally looked up,green eyes shining brightly with laughter as his gaze settled on her. He sucked in a breath as he really looked at her.

Olivia walked farther into the room,eyes glassy with tears.

Spinelli pushed himself up from the ground so he could stand. "Um...Hello." He said shyly,giving her a crooked grin.

Olivia let out what sounded like a choked sob and put her hands on Spinelli's face,gently. He was looking at her with wide eyes,wisp of hair falling over his forehead. "Oh my god." She whispered softly,closing her eyes.

Carly,Maxie and Morgan stood staring at the heartwarming scene,not saying a word,not really even breathing.

"My baby..." Olivia said in a husky whisper,wrapping her arms around her son in a hug. "I'm so sorry..."

Spinelli hugged her back,blinking back tears. He'd always wondered what his mother looked like. "I can't believe it mom. I always...I always wondered about you." He said seriously,without a hint of the Jackal. It was so surreal. Who'd have thought that his mother would come to Port Charles?

The two seemed to have completely forgotten that other people were in the room as they went to sit on the couch togehter,until the door to the penthouse was swung open and Jason walked in.

Jason stopped mid-step and looked at who all was in his living room. It didn't really surprise him to see Carly or Morgan,and Maxie was living there with Spinelli,the person sitting on the couch with the computer hacker came as a complete and utter shock to him though. What was Olivia doing there,and why did she and Spinelli look so happy?

"What's going on?" He asked,surprised by the glares both Maxie and Carly shot him when he said that. Even more surprised when Maxie slapped him upside the head.

Olivia and Spinelli stood up and walked over to him slowly. Suddenly Spinelli said in a rather happy,bubbly voice,"StoneCold,I would like you to meet my mom."

Jason eyes widened in surprise and he turned them from one person to the next,confirming what he'd just heard.

"I gave him up when I was a teenager. I wanted him to have a better life than what I thought I could give him." Olivia told him,seeing the questions in his eyes.

Jason didn't say anything about that. It was obvious she didn't know Spinelli had only grown up with a granny caring for him. "So who is his father?" He asked bluntly,looking her in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revealed**

**Chapter Five:Confession**

Dead silence filled the air. Olivia was flitting her eyes nervously around the room. How could she trust that this man,who while a friend to her little boy was also an ex employee of his father's? If the man felt an obligation to tell Sonny, Spinelli would be in alot more danger than he was already. "I'd rather not discuss that." She told him firmly,finally looking up at him again.

Carly watched the scene with baited breath. 'Didn't Olivia realize Jason would never do anything that would end up putting Spinelli in danger?' she wondered.

Jason's brows knitted together and he frowned at the woman. He looked at Spinelli who stood there,looking worriedly at his mother. "it can't be that bad." He said with an odd sounding laugh. It wasn't as if Spinelli was a Lancing or a Zaccarah.

Olivia wouldn't look him in the eye. "The only way I will tell you who my son's father is,is if you swear on your life that you won't tell him." She hissed,reaching out to grip his arm tightly,a fierce look in her brown eyes.

Jason looked at her,eyes widening in realization. Her anger torwards Sonny,her protectivness of her cousin...it all made sense now. "Is Sonny Spinelli's father?" He questioned softly,as Spinelli went to sit on the couch. Carly,Maxie,and Morgan had went upstairs to give the three privacy to talk,although they were listening in at the top of the stairs.

She turned away,crossing her arms protectivly over her chest. "I was a teenager when Damian was conceived. I was so in love with Sonny when we slept together. I suppose,I believed that we would be together forever. He dumped me soon after we had sex. I was heartbroken of course. A couple of weeks later,I found out I was pregnant. By that time,Sonny had moved on to Connie. I wanted my cousin to be happy so I didn't say anything. Plus I knew that my child would be in danger considering Sonny was running with Sculley. i told only Connie who the father was. The rest of our family HATED Sonny. They'd be furious if they knew he was the one who had gotten me pregnant. Of course,they were already angry that I was pregnant in the first place. I kept my pregnancy secret from Sonny and anyone besides my family. Nine months later,I had Damian and I gave him up for adoption. Connie was there with me the whole time and she promised that she would never tell Sonny that he had a son out there."

Jason's mouth fell open in shock and he clenched his jaw. How could he keep this from Sonny without feeling guilty?


	6. Chapter 6

**Revealed**

**Chapter Six**

The next day Spinelli went to visit his mother. He could barely comprehend it. He had never expected to know who his mother was and yet one moment had changed his life forever. He felt a mixture of emotions,happiness,worry,confusion,anxiousness. One of his hands ran through his dark,messy hair as he knocked on the hotel room door. It swung open and his mother stood there smiling at him in wonder. "Damian." She whispered softly as she looked at him as if wanting to commit him to memory. She stood back. "Come in."

Spinelli walked in graciously,shuffling his feet slightly.

"I ordered breakfast from downstairs." She told him nervously,walking over to the table in the room that had a silver tray. She lifted the lid from the tray to reveal a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "And I have orange juice if you want it."

He smiled down at the tray then at his mother. "It looks amazing...mom." He said to her,sitting down.

Olivia smiled joyfully when her son called her mom. She poured two glasses of orange juice and handed one to him.

He took a sip gratefully. "Thanks." He said giving her a shy,childlike grin that lit up his beautiful green eyes.

'He has my mother's eyes.' she thought as she reguarded him closely. "Sit down sweetie. I know you must have many questions to ask of me and I think we should be able to eat and talk." She told him,taking the seat across from where he stood and gesturing to the chair.

He took his seat slowly as his mother handed him a plate with two pancakes and toast on it. He took a huge bite. He couldn't believe how raveneously hungry he was. He supposed that learning about your past could do that to you.

Olivia chuckled at the sight of her son. "You should slow down a bit honey." She told him sweetly,reaching over and mussing up her son's hair playfully.

Spinelli gave an embarrassed look to his mother and wiped his mouth on his napkin. "Sorry." He mumbled,gazing down at his plate.

"It's alright. I just don't want you to choke." She said,patting his cheek gently. Suddenly,the expression on her face became more serious. "Look...I'm sorry that you had to find out that I was your mother and that Sonny is your father----**_that_** way. You shouldn't have had to find out like that."

Spinelli's smile faded ever so slightly at the mention of his father's name. He couldn't believe that his dad was someone who hated him. "It's not your fault. The Jackal....I mean...I.." He stuttered with a slight nervous sounding laugh. "I always wanted to know who my parental units. I just never expected you to be in Port Charles. It's like a fantasy or something." He said with a sheepish grin.

She smiled sadly,feeling tears sting at her eyes. Not for the first time,she wished she hadn't given up her son that day years ago. "So,Damian. Tell me about your adopted parents. Were they good to you? Do you still keep in touch?" She asked,taking his right hand in both of her smaller ones.

Spinelli blinked in shock and didn't say anything for a few moments,his mouth just opening and closing like a fish. Finally he managed to say,"The Jackal didn't have a mother nor father growing up. I was adopted by my granny,Miriam Spinelli. She was never able to have children of her own and so she adopted me a few days after I was born." He smiled a bit at the thought of his granny. She may not be his blood but she'd always be family to him. She was just always there for him when he needed her. She was there for every aced test,every lost tooth,every bruise or cut. Just because he now knew who his mother was wouldn't change that.

Olivia covered a gasp with her hand. She'd always thought that her son had a mother and a father,perhaps a sister or brother,maybe even a pet..but he hadn't. "I...I always hoped that you'd have this...big family growing up,you know? That was my dream for you. I'm sorry that you didn't have that." She told him sorrowfully.

He smiled up at his mother reassuringly. "It's alright mom. Granny gave me a great life. She was amazing to me and she loved me and cared for me. That's all anyone could really ask for." He told her in a soft,melodic whisper.

His mother smiled through her tears,glad she was bonding with her little boy. Now just one more problem lay ahead....Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revealed**

**Chapter Seven Part One**

Meanwhile,Kate Howard was out of the hospital and had new thoughts in her mind. Thoughts that told her that she should tell Sonny about his son with her cousin. She had kept that secret,that horrible dreaded secret from the man she loved for twenty two years. Twenty two years too many. It didn't matter anymore what Olivia thought. Sonny needed to know.

"Kate?" A voice asked hesitantly.

She turned to look at the person who had said her name. Maxie Jones,her assistant stood there,framed in the doorway of her office. The petite blond had a steaming latte clasped in her hand. "Maxie." She said trying to smile at the girl.

Maxie smiled and stepped farther into the office,hand outstretched to hand Kate her coffee. "Welcome back ." She said to her boss politely.

Kate smiled at the girl. "Thank you Maxie. I heard from Clarice that you got the new issue of Crimson out yourself. Wouldn't run anything by her from what she told me." She said sternly,looking at the girl.

Maxie looked down at her open toed shoes in embarrassement. "I'm sorry Kate. I really couldn't help myself. I really wanted to get the magazine running." She explained. She suddenly noticed how distant Kate seemed,almost as if she wasn't really there and she wondered if her boss knew that Spinelli was her long,lost nephew. Her almost husband's son. She shook her head slightly. If Kate knew,she would've said something.

The blond bustled out of the room and to her desk to answer a phone call. During that time Kate got on the elevator to leave and go see Sonny.

-----

"Hello Max." Kate said,smiling at her boyfriend's bodyguard.

" Sonny didn't mention that you were out of the hospital." He said,letting her into the foyer.

She smiled at him thankfully as she stepped inside. "He doesn't know. Where is he? May I speak to him?" She inquired.

"Well, he's in a meeting at the moment." Max stammered nervously.

Kate frowned. "He's in a meeting? But with who?"

"I can't tell you tha--" He was cut off when the door to the living room opened and Claudia Zaccarah walked out with Sonny behind her.

Claudia stopped short and smirked at Kate with one hand on her hip and her black and red stilletto clicking on the ground. "Well,well,well." She purred. "Look what the cat dragged in. So what was it like to be shot?"

"You can leave now." Sonny told her coolly,glaring straight at her.

"Fine. But don't forget are little arrangement Sonny." Claudia said moving closer to him,until their faces were mere inches apart before turning on her heel and sashaying out the door with a laugh.

Kate turned back to Sonny and they walked into the living room,shutting the door behind them. "What was that all about Sonny?" She asked,her voice shaking,forgetting the reason she was here in the first place.

"It was just buisiness Kate." Sonny said quickly,going over to the bar to pour himself a glass of scotch. "So what are you doing out of the hosital?" He asked.

Kate swallowed hard and wouldn't look at him. It was now or never.


End file.
